the five am ritual with mello & matt
by wookiescookies
Summary: Being the boss of the Mafia takes up most of mello's time until the early morning comes and then its attack mattykins with sexually related text or sextexts until his arrival home -wink .


Matt , knew mello wouldn't be home until the early morning because being the los Anglos mafia boss meant a lot of illegal work .

The hours varied a lot , but mello had started a little ritual with him during these times. Which including sending him sex texts to purposely torture him until he arrived home.

The brunette's phone started to play cinema by skrillex , ( mellos theme song)and he new the sexual torture had begun. With a mischievous grin he opened the first message.

Message received : 4:20 a.m.

From: mellz my hubby - "hey luv cant wait to see you covered in -wink "

Mello smiled as his vest pocket started playing dear god by avenged sevenfold which was his theme song for matt.

Message received : 4:21a.m.

From: matty kins my bitch - " see me covered in what ? Wink wink J"

Message received : 4:22a.m.

From : mellz my hubby- " my chocolate cum of course lol ;)"

Message received : 4:23 a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " well damn! Babe 0.0 I think I just about creamed my pants ;) "

Message received : 4:24 a.m.

From mellz my hubby- " I have the power to make you burst open like a flower lol u like my poetry ? That was exactly something you would write isn't it ? retard ."

Message received : 4:25 a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " lol nice job mellz you sure you aint half nerd?" J . Yes I burst like fireworks in the sky and come down like glitter hopefully not in your eye :D OOOO THAT WAS A GOOD ONE I AM SO EPIC!"

Message received : 4:26 a.m.

From mellz my hubby-" your full of shit but not for long because soon it willl be my free willy what a nerd you are but I love you dear dilly "

Message received : 4:27 a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " J I love you I just fucking love u "

Message received: 4:28 a.m.

From mellz my hubby " I fucking love you to matty , are you prepared for the awesomeness which is yours truly ?"

Message received: 4:29 a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " mellz I am staring to think my boyfriend has become replaced with a clone you just said _awesomeness_! Booya !

I cant handle the pressure its to funny to sweet that you would act like this just for me cries T.T hahajkfhsjafhjkahsjfksjkfhjk dshfjksdkf"

" and yes I am ready Mr. Freddie tie me to your boiling bed of love lol"

Message received: 4:30 a.m.

From mellz my hubby " its me you fucking idiot now bow down and suck it

Is that better fuck face?

Message received : 4:31 a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " yes sir but first I have an important question J"

Message received : 4:32 a.m.

From mellz my hubby " ok what ?…. -.-"

Message received : 4:33 a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " do you like popsicles little boy mmm? I got some in my freezer so mmm do ya ? ;)

Message received : 4:44 a.m.

From mellz my hubby " fuck off you perverted old shaggier "

Message received : 4:45 a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " oooo I love a fighter * grabs teddy bear , rope , box, chocolate bar , and a ruler * sets trap and waits eagerly J*"

Message received : 4:46a.m.

From mellz my hubby " ok Herbert get ready I have to finish up here then ill be over there like a bat out of hell "

Message received : 4:47a.m.

From matty kins my bitch " ok! :D yay!"

The brunette ran around the room lighting vanilla scented candles, he then dug out the Hershey syrup bottle and placed it on there nightstand giggling. Suddenly he got a naughty idea , he opened up his techno closet . Which was full of his varies technology and etc.

After moving , a million laptops he retrieved a small hand held video camera. He set up the camera in the corner of the room near his bookshelf full of varies games.

" matt and mello make a porno " he whispered as if someone was listening then he flipped the night shot button on with a devious grin.

Like a house maid , he scurried about the room cramming dirty clothes in the already full hamper turning down the covers of the bed neatly.

He glanced at the clock it read 4:56 a.m. he dashed over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of silky red underwear with animal print spots and black lace on them. Then deodorized his armpits and ran a comb threw his brown slightly red tinted locks .

After observing his body in the mirror he gave himself a thumbs up and skipped to the bedroom.

" I get my mello nah nah la la la " he sung to his self happily while wiggling under the covers . He glanced over at the clock once more it was 4:58 . " damn Im going to explode " he said clenching his hands by his excretion .

Must hang on for my hubby just a few more minutes , he smiled snuggling into mello's pillow it smelled like roses and shampoo.

I feel so alive , im just floating around in ecstasy burning threw the sky like a dragon . He laughed thinking about the song Mr. Fahrenheit by queen.

Twiddling his fingers in the sheets , a comfortable warmth spread threw out his body , and his eye lids slid closed .

5:30 a.m.

Mello pulled into there garage , threw his helmet on his bikes handle and literally ran up to there door. His heart beat out of his chest as he tip toed into the dark house.

" matty kins" he whispered, opening there bedroom door as he walked in he froze . There he laid partly splayed out like someone sky diving snoring.

"well fuck" mello frowned skinny little manwhore passed out on him , nice way to ruin the mood matt he thought brushing a stray strand of hair behind his lovers ear. Must be all that late night gaming shit catching up to his lazy ass. Interesting position his laying in tho , a grin similar to the cherish cats crossed his face at the idea he had gotten from seeing jeevas's sleeping position.

He stripped off all his leather , then poured some syrup in his mouth .

Bent down over his lover and let the chocolate run down onto his lips and over his chin. Then he gently kissed and lapped up the substance.

Until he heard a moan escape the sleeping beauties lips.

The brunette boy wheezed slightly which made the blonde frown , he would have to stop him from smoking those damn cancer sticks soon.

Make him pick up a better habit like being more addicted to him instead of those death sticks.

A smile graced his lips and his hands curled inward slightly , before the snoring resumed once more .

" on to faze two Matthew" he whispered into the others ear , then made his way to the edge of the bed.

He pulled up the covers and crawled over top jeevas skinny legs.

Tracing them with his fingers softly , making the one below twitch and curl his toes. He bent down over his boxers and undid the button, blowing his hot breath on his member. Legs shot out around him kicking him slightly, mello started to snicker this was starting to be really entertaining .

He noticed the boxers were the one's he bought him for Christmas, that was sweet of him to wear them because he knew damn well they were itchy on him .

He pulled them down and with a smirk , launched his teeth like jaws biting harshly and mercilessly.

A scream that you would think belonged to a squeamish little girl came blaring from jeevas's mouth. The other boy didn't have time to laugh before being head butted and thrown off the bed with a thud.

"my dick!" matt grabbed his area cursing , he looked around the dimly lit room for the perpetrator .

He heard a familiar laughter coming from the floor, he glanced over to see his nude hubby holding his side, face flushed and eyes watering from hysterical sniggering.

Relieve flooded his face, as well as a small pink blush at seeing mello.

"Did u do what I think you did?" he asked looking down with wide eyes.

The blonde, jumped up walked over to him opened his mouth wide and said . "chomp chomp like jaws" then tickled him playfully , matt wrested led him into the bed they smacked and pinched and hit each other with pillows until they were breathless, then matt snuggled into mello.

Soon he heard snoring coming from the blonde he frowned but simply kissed his forehead and adjusted himself and soon fell back asleep.

There wouldn't be any sex for this morning but there was always the afternoon , and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew mello had totally fall asleep on purpose as revenge or maybe he was hoping his nerd would wake him up in the same manner he awoke him .

He grinned happily yeah he was so waiting for a sleepy sexual attack.

The end.


End file.
